1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems, and is more particularly related to managing system capacity in a satellite communications system.
2. Discussion of the Background
As society, in general, becomes increasingly reliant on communication networks to conduct a variety of activities, ranging from business transactions to personal entertainment, operators of these communication networks continually face the challenges of managing and optimizing use of network capacity as well as ensuring network availability to a diverse set of users with varying traffic requirements. The maturity of electronic commerce and acceptance of the Internet as a daily tool by millions of users have stimulated the emergence of numerous service providers.
Given the competitiveness of the Internet access provider market, service providers require support by the network operator or wholesaler, such that they may differentiate their services. Accordingly, the operators need to have the flexibility to accommodate the varied set of capacity requirements associated with the individual service providers. Such flexibility is dependent upon how efficiently the operator can manage the system capacity of the communication network, so that the numerous service providers can be guaranteed that their users will receive a predetermined level of service.
Satellite communications systems have emerged as an accessible and reliable network infrastructure that can support the exchange of voice, video, and data traffic. Capacity management is particularly critical in a satellite communications system, as the satellite possesses finite system capacity (i.e., total bandwidth), which cannot be readily upgraded. Because the capacity needs of service providers continually change, the operator is required to implement a capacity management system that can dynamically adapt to such changes.
Based on the foregoing, there is a clear need for improved approaches for managing system capacity over a satellite communications system.
There is also a need to enhance efficient utilization of the system capacity.
There is also a need to employ a flexible architecture that provides increased network functionalities.
There is a further need to dynamically adapt to changing capacity requirements of the service providers.
Based on the need to improve system efficiency, an approach for managing system capacity using integrated and interactive processes is highly desirable.